Marked By Love
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: When CC defends Fran's tattoo, Niles realizes CC is hiding one as well and is driving himself crazy to find it. LaurenLaneLover Triple L /Chocolover joint-venture.
1. Take A Hint

A/N: LaurenLaneLover and I decided to try to write a fanfic together. We do not own any part of The Nanny but if we did.. Hoo Haa! Niles and CC would never leave the bedroom ;)

___

**Two months earlier:**

"Miss Fine has a tattoo!?"

CC made her way into the office with a newspaper in her hand. "She does?"

"Oh what keen hearing. And look, she brought a newspaper." Niles let his hand pat her head where her neat bun was on top of. "Good girl."

"Miss Fine has a tattoo, eh?" Maxwell wore a intrigued smile on his face as he zoned out.

"Oh, I'm shocked," C.C added with no emotion as she flipped through her news paper while standing beside Maxwell's desk. "How out of character for Nanny Fine to do something so cheap and vulgar."

**Present (1998)**

"Niles have you seen my jacket?" CC looked through the closet, trying to find her trench coat that she wore over to the mansion.

"It's hiding with your youth," Niles answered flatly as he straightened the magazines on the coffee table. He stood up and turned to see CC glaring at him and Niles couldn't help but smirk at the blonde. "I'm washing it. It smelled of liquor of cigarettes and I didn't want it to get on the rest of the family's coats and then I'd be forced to clean them all too. That, or I'd have to burn it and since I knew it wouldn't burn what with you being the daughter of Satan, I figured washing was my best bet."

He walked past her and into the kitchen with a smirk on his face, leaving CC with her mouth slightly open from his remark. "That bastard..." She slowly made her way back into the office

An hour later, Niles was in the kitchen finishing up dinner for the family before he walked into the office to see Maxwell at his desk and CC on the little green loveseat that she looked at home in. He smiled to himself as he watched her. Her long legs tucked under her rear as she had her side against the armrest closest to the door. She was looking over contracts, or something dealing with work, and his mouth slightly opened as he watched her bite down on her lower lip in concentration.

When CC felt his presence, she looked over and noticed his staring. "What do you want, Hazel? We're working over here."

Niles quickly snapped out of his thoughts and straightened his back. "Dinner is ready, but I don't think I needed to tell you. Normally, the moment you smell food or hear a lunch meat bag opening you're at my feet," he quipped.

"We'll be there in just a moment, Niles," Maxwell chided in as his eyes were still on his papers. "We're trying to finish these last contracts."

Within seconds, Fran trotted into the office in her mini skirt and sweater and stood in front of Niles. "Mista Sheffield, I'm still in pain from my tattoo being removed. Could the area be infected?"

Maxwell got up from his desk and walked over toward her, standing just a few feet away. "Does it... _look_ infected?" He was a bit uncomfortable asking, but he didn't want her in pain or in danger after all.

Fran ran her hand over her backside and Niles couldn't help but tilt his head to look. He was a man after all. Though of course, this made C.C extremely jealous as she stood up, placing the contracts on the couch. "Well I don't know what it looks like when it's infected."

"Ooook..." CC took Fran by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing Niles, instead of behind, so he couldn't see her ass. "Nanny Fine, I don't think the men- well Maxwell and the butler, want to hear about an infected rear."

"It looked good to me though," Niles smirked before he looked toward CC, seeing the disappointed look on her face before it quickly faded to hide her emotions and she sat back down on the love seat before picking up the contracts and crossing her long legs, which Niles quickly checked out without CC recognizing.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten a tattoo in the first place, Miss Fine." Of course, Maxwell was trying to hide the fact that he was intrigued with her tattoo when he first found out about it, but he couldn't let on to that. Of course, he didn't know she already knew about his interest.

"Maybe she just got drunk and one day she woke up looked her self in the mirror and was surprised to find a permanent image that would always haunt her about the man she loves..." CC chimed in casually, as her eyes examined the contracts in her hands.

Both Niles and Maxwell, along with Fran stared at CC in surprise; mouths open and eyes wide.

_Since when does CC stand up for Nanny Fine? _Maxwell rubbed his chin in question as Niles couldn't close his parted lips from the shock of her near confession. And Fran, well, Fran was smirking at the blond who all but admitted she had a tattoo point blank. "The way you talk about it, CC, it sounds like you got a tattoo.."

CC looked up at Maxwell in shock, not believing she had just said that out loud. She opened her mouth to say something but only air came out as she tried to think of an excuse to leave the room. "I'm starving, let's go eat." She quickly stood up from the couch and made her way into the dining room.

Niles watched the gorgeous, yet flustered blond quickly exit the office. _I've got to find out about this tattoo._

Fran looked at Niles and then Maxwell. "So seriously, do I have an infected tuckus or no?"

___

**So people, what do you think? Awesome, good, bad? Should Triple L and I work together more often? (Even if you say no it won't stop us, we're just curious) Review!! :)**


	2. Got Syrup?

**The continuation of the Triple L/ChocoLover joint-venture of awesomeness! Review ;)**

* * *

That night Niles laid awake on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of CC having a tattoo. _Her_, the Bitch of Broadway, of all people!

_'I wonder where it is...'_ he thought. His curiosity kept him up for the better part of the night. Only when the thinking made him too tired did he go to sleep and even then his dreams kept the wheels in his mind turning.

___

The next day Niles looked more sluggish than usual. He was exhausted and it showed. He was serving pancakes when CC entered the room. He looked up and didn't notice the syrup overflowing on Max's pancakes, practically suffocating them.

"Niles, that's more than enough syrup, thank you. Niles? ... Niles!" Max spoke up. Niles immediately snapped back to the pancakes cursing his curiosity. He felt like such a yenta. CC's tattoo had nothing to do with him after all.

_'Or does it? God man! Focus!'_ he moved on to Fran's plate with the syrup.

"Hello hello everyone!" CC took a seat next to Maggie.

"Niles, what's the matter? You seem so out of it today." commented Fran.

"It's nothing Miss Fine." he served her syrup and moved on to little Gracie.

"You know Niles, a wise person once told me that people get distracted when they're in love." Grace said sweetly. She always was the smart one.

"Eat your pancakes." was all Niles said before moving on to Maggie. As he went behind CC he tried to inspect her causing him to knock into a chair and falling on the floor covered in syrup. Max helped him up and Niles got the bottle once filled with syrup and the ladle.

"Niles, old man, I think it'd be best if you took the day off." Max told him, concerned for his friend.

"Thank you sir. I'll go take a shower now." Niles said quietly, taking one more glance at CC before heading to the shower upstairs. Max noticed this small gesture and noted he'd have to speak to his old friend later.

"Why didn't anyone warn me that Hazel was on the edge today? I would've brought my camera." CC let out her sultry laugh but saw that no one paid her attention as they were trying to figure out what was wrong with Niles. Throwing zingers didn't give her the pleasure she usually received when Niles was around so she silently retreated to the office hoping taking care of contracts would keep her mind off the handsome blue-eyed butler who would forever haunt her mind.

A few hours passed and CC had only accomplished 45 minutes worth of work.

_'Dammit!' she thought, 'This is all that stupid butler's fault! He always has to invade my every thought and now he's stuck to me permanently! This has got to stop!'_ CC was furious. Never had she let a man so easily affect her work and here she was thinking about that silly excuse for man.

_'He did look yummy all covered in syrup though... It's so unlike him to be clumsy like that.' she recalled the incident in her mind 'Could it be that maybe I distracted him? Nah, why would he be distracted by me? He's never been before...' suddenly CC received an epiphany like a gift from the gods 'Oh my God, could it be that discussion from yesterday? About tattoos? Does he think I have one? I have to know.'_ CC knew she wouldn't get any work accomplished until she settled this so she put down the contracts and got out her private notepad. She had to formulate a plan; something that would confirm her suspicions. But what?

__

Later that evening, after CC had gone home, Max walked into his office. CC had taken the contracts home with her which signaled to Max that she hadn't finished them. He knew something was up. His two employees were behaving strangely and it was no coincidence.

"Niles!" he yelled loudly. A minute later Niles walked in the office to see Max leaning against the edge of the desk. He knew what this meant.

"You bellowed sir?" he asked although there was no need to.

"You know why you're here Niles, you can call me Max." he replied.

"It's honestly nothing. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Wrong side of the bed my foot. I've known you since childhood Niles and I'm not as dumb as you think. Tell me why CC's distracting you." Maxwell persisted. He truly could shock a person when he wanted to. This was the man who couldn't take a hint to save his life. The man who Niles spent years trying to open his eyes to notice that Fran Fine was just what he needed. And here he was reading Niles like a book.

"It's just... something I believe she's hiding." it wasn't exactly a lie. Maxwell sighed.

"I know she has a tattoo. She called a laser surgeon to have it removed but then canceled her appointment." he said. Niles stood there with his jaw dropped open.

"And you call _me_ a yenta?! Oy..." he replied.

"I know you care for her Niles, more than you'd like to admit. I also know you're curious as am I, but don't forget: Curiosity killed the cat. Be wary." he stated, hands in his pockets standing in front of Niles.

"Thank you Max." Niles grinned turning towards the door.

"Any time Niles." he patted Niles on the back and smiled.

"Oh one more thing. How is it that you can see right through this situation yet you seem clueless when I try to give you advice on Miss Fine?" he asked grinning.

"Goodbye Niles." Maxwell said, opening the door for him. Niles knew he wouldn't get his answer so he just left towards his room, hoping he would have better luck sleeping tonight.


	3. Once Upon a Drink

**First and foremost we'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review and we hope that you'll continue doing so. So if you haven't reviewed yet do it- it makes us happy :)**

**-Triple L & ChocoLover**

* * *

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

Those were the words of Maxwell Sheffield that stuck with Niles for the next twenty four hours. He didn't see any harm in trying to get information from CC about her tattoo. She didn't _exactly_ know that he, along with Max and Fran, knew about her tattoo and she liked to keep it that way.

CC was in her living room, working on the unfinished contracts that she had brought home. She could barely concentrate to finish them. After finally getting them all completed, she decided a shower would do the trick, though her thoughts were still going wild as she bathed her naked body in the shower.

It was ten o'clock and CC was rinsing off the shampoo from her hair. As she looked down to see the shampoo run down her body, she stared at her hip to see the tattoo that she had received only a month ago. She still couldn't believe she had gotten it. It was not something she had planned at all...

_One month ago_

"_See you, Jack!" CC's voice chimed as she left the bar quite drunk. Jack had ordered a cab to take her home but CC had other ideas. _

"_To 'Paradise Lost'," she told the driver before laying back and closing her eyes, trying to regain some composure by the time she reached her destination, but it never happened. _

_Once arriving, CC handed the driver the money before she got out of the car and made her way inside. _

"_Hello, hello!" _

_Compared to the looks of the people in the room, CC looked like Miss Congeniality. With her drunken state, though, she didn't notice it and she walked right up to the front desk. "I'd like a tattoo"_

_The man behind the counter was large, had at least five tattoos and gauges in his ears. He stared at CC before speaking. "Of what and where?"_

_Thinking, or at least trying to, CC smirked. "On my hip." She pointed to her left hip. "And I want it to say '__BB__'." _

_The artist looked at her with a raised brow but then just nodded his head. CC told him how big and the font for it and he told her the cost._

"_When do you want to do it?" He asked, looking down at the huge calender below his face on the counter. CC smiled and pointed to the 14__th__. "That's today."_

"_I know," she grinned from ear to ear. "I want it now." _

_The artist motioned her to follow him and within a matter of twenty minutes of laying on the bench, biting her lip in pain, CC's tattoo was finished. _

_She slowly stood up and was lead to a mirror to see. Without any emotions getting into the mix, CC paid the artist and left in the same daze she came in with before she hauled a cab. Getting inside, she placed her hand on the back of the passenger side seat. "Fifth on Park Avenue, please." She laid her head back on the seat behind her all the way home. When she finally returned home and after paying for her fare, she walked inside the building, rode the elevator and then walked into her apartment building. She lazily made her way to her bedroom before she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep._

_That next morning was anything but normal for CC..._

_Waking up, she quickly held her head, feeling the hangover at its worse. _

"_Oh, God, what did I have last night?" She slowly sat up, still holding her head and using her other hand to keep her balance as she squinted her eyes from the sun that was shining in through the windows. She looked down to see she was still in her clothes from the night before and became quickly uncomfortable in her attire. "I need a shower..." _

_She slowly swung her legs around to the side of the bed before she stood up and walked toward the bathroom. Piece by piece she went to remove her clothes but she stopped when she turned to the mirror and saw it on her hip. _

_She started to studder as she couldn't even form words. But when she did, she let them rip._

"_Oh my GOD!" She quickly looked down at her hip to see the letters on her skin. "What the fu- What does that even mean?"_

_For the next two days, CC couldn't understand what the __BB__ stood for. _

_Pacing her bedroom, CC went through every person she knew thats initials were B.B. "There's no way that could be for my mom. I was drunk at the time, not insane." _

_That evening at the Sheffield's, CC was in the office, looking at contracts on her little green sofa, when Niles blew in with a box in hand. "Mr. Sheffield, there's a package for you." He turned to CC and smirked. "And no, Miss Babcock, not the type of package you think about."_

_CC glared at him, almost snarling. "Can it, butler bo-" Her eyes widened. "Oh God," she whispered, looking anywhere else than at Niles. _

"_Thank you, but 'Niles' will do," he smirked; his eyes twinkling at the blond socialite._

_Not hearing his remark, CC quickly stood from the couch before she quickly exited the room, dropping the contracts on her way out and quickly walking into the powder room. _

_She let her hands rest on the sink as she hung her head._

"_I can't believe this." She slowly lifted her head to look in the mirror. "I've going months trying to hide my feelings for this man and yet one drunken night and I decide to make it displayed for the world to possibly see?" She sighed heavily before she heard a knock at the door._

"_Miss. Babcock?"_

_CC gasped softly, hearing the baritone voice that she knew all too well. "What do you want, But- Niles?" Great, now I can't even call him that without feeling weird. _

"_Mr. Sheffield wanted to know if you were okay." I can't let her know I was worried about her._

_He can't even worry about me himself? "I'm fine, Niles. I'll be out in a moment." _

_Niles sighed softly as he leaned his head against the door. "All right then." Before he could pull his head away, CC opened the door and he fell forward, falling to the floor._

_She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at him."What? Were you trying to peek at me naked or something?" She had a seductive smirk on her face before she reached her hand down for him to be pulled up by. He quickly got himself up and CC placed her hand back on her hip. "Were you worried about me?" She couldn't seem to keep the grin off her face._

_Niles smirked before he retorted. "No, I was just doing as Mr. Sheffield asked of me. 'Check on the witch.'" And with that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the powder room, leaving CC there, clenching her fists and her teeth._

CC let her hand slowly run over the ink that was permanantly marked on her just a month ago. "I can't believe I did that. For _him_. And I can't believe he might possibly know about it." After rinsing off every spot of soap, she shut off the shower and dried off, getting into her black satin pajamas and getting into bed.

That next morning, Niles was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when CC came in through the kitchen door.

"Hello, hello." she said quietly, much to Niles' surprise.

"What are you doing here at-" he looked down at his watch. "Seven in the morning?" His voice was just as soft as hers, still uncertain why the change of tone. His eyes moved over her body. _Now where could that tattoo be? I know she has one. The way she stood up for Miss Fine points to it entirely. _

"I need to put some contracts on Maxwell's desk. I don't want him knowing I didn't finish them yesterday." _Great, CC, you just told the biggest Yenta next to Nanny Fine. He's going to find out now._

Niles chuckled softly as he watched CC run out of the kitchen, before he went back to the hash browns he was preparing.


	4. The NotSoDumb Producer

**Alright, this isn't the most evil cliffhanger but it will come. We welcome with open arms any comments going from 'YOU EVIL #$%^&*!' to 'I. Freakin. Love. You. Guys.' as long as you mean it :D Review!**

* * *

As the morning went by, Maxwell was surprised to find that CC was already at work. She was always a spectacular employee and sometimes he wondered if he ever gave her enough credit.

"Good morning CC, you're working pretty early today." he said as he sat behind his desk and pulled out his reading glasses.

"Yupp." she replied, not looking up at Max. He smiled.

No one knew, but he could tell that CC wasn't as obsessed with him as she let on. In fact, as the years went by he realized her 'obsession episodes' always occurred either when Niles, the children, or Miss Fine were nearby. The arrival of Fran made things harder for CC. She'd have to throw herself shamelessly at him more often seeing as how Fran was always near Maxwell and when she wasn't it was Niles who took her spot. Eventually, Niles started their little game of one upmanship just around the time when Miss Fine had started as the nanny. No one understood at first; they had seen Niles and CC insult each other from time to time but all of a sudden it became a regular daily routine for both of them. At times they would get carried away and not yet being accustomed to this behavior, Maxwell would have to give them a small lecture. Up until then Maxwell hadn't really paid them much attention; he hadn't observed them. Then one day, a day like any other, as Niles was serving tea, Maxwell took the time to actually look up and watch his two friends bicker. He was the first one in the whole mansion to finally see it. The licking of the lips, the fire in their eyes, their body language as a whole. Any other person would've thought it was just because of the sparring but Maxwell was not a fool and he knew these two better than anyone else. He finally understood their relationship: They loved each other through hate. This was their way of flirting and the realization happened so quickly that he actually sat there staring at Niles and CC, tea cup in hand, with his jaw practically on the desk looking like a complete moron. Both Butler and Socialite actually stopped for a moment and tried to wave their hands in front of his face to see if he snapped out of it. After a while they finally got his attention but all he did was excuse himself with a shaky voice and stepped out of the office to go outside for some fresh air. He never told anyone what he had observed that day. After all, he had to keep up his 'not-so-smart British producer' persona or else he wouldn't be able to formulate an excuse when Niles tried to tell him to go propose to Nanny Fine. Max snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at CC who was still working. She looked tired and he knew just what would pick her right up. He went over to the intercom (he knew how to use that contraption after all).

"Niles could you come in here and bring both CC and I some coffee please?" he spoke into the intercom.

"Right away sir." Niles replied. No more than 5 minutes later he was in the office with the tray and coffee. CC looked up from her paperwork and as quickly as she brought her head up she brought it back down before Niles could notice. When she brought it down, Niles took the opportunity to glance at her. He was a man on a mission, a mission he swore to complete.

"Here you are Mr. Sheffield." he said handing Maxwell his coffee.

"Thank you Niles." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would you like one as well sir?" Niles asked, picking up another cup.

"Niles, you already gave me my coffee." Maxwell said, knowing where this was going.

"I was speaking to _it_." Niles said, pointing at CC. She instantly looked up and their eyes locked. She was frowning and pursing her lips. She stood up and took the coffee out of Niles's hands.

"You know Niles, you've got quite the nerve speaking to me that way." she said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

"Well who are you to say that I'm not a woman when you've never proven yourself a man?" and for the first time that morning she left the office, leaving Niles and Maxwell alone.

"Well, she got you that time old man." Max said.

"She won't get away with it but I let her have that one sir. She gets satisfaction from a man so infrequently." Niles chuckled. Maxwell grinned, a thought coming into his head.

"So if I understand correctly, you enjoy _satisfying_ Miss Babcock?" Max looked at his friend with a huge grin. Niles's eyes widened as he swallowed hard. He stood there silent for a few seconds before leaving the room in search for CC without replying to Max's comment.


	5. Boo!

**Warning: This chapter may present a cliffhanger that may stir violent reactions within readers. You have been warned. Review!**

**-Triple L & ChocoLover**

* * *

"Enjoy satisfying Miss Babcock?" Niles shook his head with a laugh as he made his way to find CC. He needed to get her back for what she said just now. Mr. Sheffield couldn't think he enjoyed satisfying her. "Well I mean, I do like seeing her squirm...and the way her blue eyes would glare at me after a zinger...and how she'd bite down on her lip when she tried to think of a retort..." Niles soon found himself pulling at the collar of his shirt, trying to release some of the heat he was feeling as he thought about her.

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly stopped himself. "I'm doomed."

Hearing some ruckus by the closet door, a smirk spread across Niles's lips. He started to slowly walk up to the closet, seeing CC searching for her sweater. Slowly walking up behind her, Niles put his hands out to grab her but decided against it, thinking she'd break his finger off.

_Do something, Man. You'll lose her- uh, your chance._

Not wanting to lose anymore more, Niles placed his hands on either side of the door frame before hollering. "Boo!"

CC quickly spun around with her hand out before it came in contact with Niles's face and he flung forward into the closet, causing CC to fall back into it even more.

"Christ, woman!" Niles yelled holding his cheek. "Who knew that Miss Babcock, the woman that can make grown men cry, would be afraid of a little yell."

Before they knew where they were, and more importantly, who they were with, a broom falls against the door handle, locking them in.

Meanwhile, walking out of the office, Max spots Fran walking into the kitchen and he followed after her. "Miss Fine, have you seen CC?"

Fran shook her head. "No, have you seen Niles?"

"Not since he left the office after CC. Maybe..."

Fran gasped softly. "They finally killed each other?"

Max rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "No, no. You remember when CC stood up for you about your tattoo?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Whatta bout it?"

"Niles seems to be trying to find out where her tattoo is. You don't think he...finally did do you?"

"Mr. Sheffield, Niles and Miss Babcock hate each other, why would they want to see each other naked?"

Knowing he couldn't tell Fran that he knew about Niles's feelings, he shrugged. "I guess you're right Miss Fine. Hey would you like to get some ice cream? The kids are out and since CC isn't around I don't have much to do right now."

"I'd love to," she grinned before she placed her hand on his extended arm and he escorted her out of the kitchen door.

Back in the closet, Niles was still rubbing his hand over his cheek when CC reached up and turned on the light hanging above them. "You're awfully close to me, Niles."

"Well now you know what it's like to have man so close," he added rather sharply.

Seeing his hand over his cheek, she quickly pulled it away. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard?"

"You nearly slapped the white off of me, you witch!"

"Oh can it, Benson. Let's just get out of here." She reached around him to turn the knob and a gasp escaped her lips.

Niles was too busy trying to look over her body.

_'Now where is that tattoo?'_ He came out of his thoughts when he realized there was no light coming into the closet from the outside. Turning to face the door, Niles got a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?"

She slowly looked at him, her face as if she had seen a ghost.

"The door won't open."


	6. Turn Up the Heat!

**Final Chapter, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and even though we may not have gotten to thank you personally we want you to know that every single review motivated us :) So... REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Niles' eyes bugged out of his head before he quickly turned and tried it himself. "Oh God." _I can't be stuck in here with her. She'll rip my face off for sure. _

"I can not be stuck in here with you. And why is it so damn hot in here?"

"I don't want to be stuck in here with you either." You _cannot lie to yourself, Old man."_And it's because we're right next to the radiator."

CC turned to the door and started to pound on it. "Help! Get me out of here! I'm stuck with a domestic!" She let her body lean against the door the same way it did when she locked herself in the wine cellar.

Niles covered his ear from her yelling which was quite close to him. "Oh, shut up, Babcock," he scowled. "Dear God, it _is_ really hot in here." He slowly unbuttoned his sweater jacket before slipping it off his shoulders.

As Niles was looking down at his sweater to unbutton, CC was staring at Niles' every move. _God I wish I could take off his shirt as well... What? What the hell are you thinking, CC?_

When Niles looked up after hanging his jacket on a hanger he noticed CC quickly look away toward, well, anything else. "What are you looking at?" His voice was stern and a bit annoyed with their situation.

CC looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "I'm not looking at anything. Just trying to find something to get us out of here." Her breathing was a little shallow from watching Niles take off his sweater and she decided she might as well take off her blazer as well.

Niles watched her as her hands moved to the front of her blazer and started to undo the buttons. _Dear, God.. Maybe I'll be able to find her tattoo._

After CC let her blazer fall off her shoulders she looked over at Niles who seemed to be the one breathing heavily this time. "What the hell is the matter with you, Niles?"

Quickly shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality. "I'm- just hyperventilating."

CC rolled her eyes before she turned around. "There has to be some way out of here..." She bent down to see if she could find some opening in the door allowing her ass to be in Niles's full range of view. His breathing was labored and he silently thanked what ever got her to stand back up or he wouldn't have survived the next few seconds.

"Nothing. Damn." she said as she kept looking at the door. Niles let his eyes roam the back of her body, and before he knew it, his hands were moving out to touch her waist. Once his fingertips touched the fabric of her blouse, CC jumped and quickly turned around. "What the hell are you doing?" Her tone was jumpy and frustrated as she glared at him.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He leaned down and picked up her blazer before he hung it on a hanger.

CC noticed his caring gesture and raised a brow at him. When he turned around to face him, their eyes locked.

"Niles..." She walked an inch closer since well, that was as close as she could get without kissing him. Though that wasn't exactly a horrible idea.

"Yes, Miss Babcock."

Just hearing him say her name got her excited and she didn't know why.

"You've been acting a lot stranger than usual recently. Is there a reason behind it?"

Niles stood up a bit straighter now. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Babcock."

CC placed her hands on her hips as she eyed him down. "Well first of all, you fell over a chair the other day at breakfast.."

"I'm just clumsy." he quickly added, soon realizing that wasn't the smoothest thing to say.

"And now you just tried to grab me like a crazy man."

"I didn't try to grab you. You- had fuzz on your blouse." _Good one._

"Thanks..." She didn't exactly buy it but she didn't need to be arguing with him if they were going to be stuck with each other for God knows how long.

"Look, since we don't know when we're getting out of here I guess we just need to try to get along." Niles sighed.

"Why? Do you find that so hard?" CC didn't realized how she snapped at him and Niles was quite shocked at it himself. _Why does she care? She's never made an effort at it before._

"I- I didn't mean anything by it. We just need to find something to do." He was a bit uneasy with speaking to her. She was so close and had a tattoo somewhere on her body that he was dying to see. He just needed to figure out how to. _God, I wish I had the key to turn the radiator up._

CC crossed her arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable around him now. Though the more she kept her own body close, the warmer she became.

She started to unbutton her blouse's two top buttons, showing just the edge of her bra and she fanned her chest with her hand.

Watching her, Niles became increasingly turned on and without realizing it, he unbuttoned the top three buttons from his own shirt.

CC couldn't stop staring as Niles moved his hands over the buttons of his shirt. When he looked up at her, he couldn't seem to hide the smirk on his face. "What are you staring at, Babcock?" His voice was a lot more playful than it was just a few minutes ago.

"Do you want help with that?" Her breathing started to become shallow again and Niles was shocked to hear such words escape her lips.

"With- With what?" _Is she coming on to me?_

"Your shirt. Do you need help with it?" She moved a step closer to him, which caused them to be nose and nose until she slipped her heels off and kicked them to the side, causing Niles to be just a couple inches taller than her.

Niles felt his mouth become dry and he let his hands fall to his side, giving CC a silent answer. She shakily moved her hands to his shirt and started to undo each button on his shirt from the top to button before she slowly slid it off his shoulders.

It would sound as if there was a ghost in the closet with all the heavy breathing going on in there.

Without thinking, Niles quicky grabbed the socialite by her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply as his tongue ran across her upper lip.

CC couldn't believe what was happening but she was loving every second of it. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue between his parted lips before letting it dance with his.

Niles started walking forward which was only pushing CC closer to the door before her back pressed against it. CC let out a soft 'oomph' when the push was a bit harder than she expected, only it turned her on a lot more than she thought it would.

Niles quickly pulled back and studied her face. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

CC smiled warmly and ran her fingers through the side of his hair. "Yeah, Niles. I'm fine." Hearing she was ok, Niles quickly moved his lips back to hers before he moved down to her jawline and then left a trial of wet kisses down to her neck. "Oh, Niles..."

He moved his hands under her shirt and let his thumbs brush over her skin.

Remembering her tattoo, CC quickly pushed him back.

Niles instantly became nervous, not sure what to think. "Are you okay? I _did_ hurt you didn't I?

"No, I just- Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Her voice was a bit uneasy like she didn't believe herself. It was then that Niles understood. _Her tattoo! That's where it is!_

"CC..." CC felt a chill run up her spine, hearing him call her by her first name. He stepped a bit closer toward her, locking his eyes with hers before he placed both his hands on either side of her on the door. CC could feel herself getting worked up all over again. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do-"

"Then don't make me do this."

"But I _know_ you want this. You can't say you haven't felt something between us these last few years." He never removed his eyes from hers and though it would normally make her nervous, CC felt calm and safe with him so near. Not to mention his toned bare chest was just an inch from hers.

"What if I do?" Her voice was soft and vulnerable and her tone shocked Niles more than her words. "I mean, what if I do have feelings for you? It won't change anything. You're still a butler and I'm still a socialite.

"No." He pushed himself against her more as he rested his forehead to hers. "There's more to us than our statuses. We might fight nonstop but I know that's only because we're afraid of our true feelings. Or at least my true feelings."

CC was holding her breath since the moment he pressed his forehead to hers and she could smell the cologne on his body. When he finished speaking though, she knew it was her time. "And what type of feelings are those?"

He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her up to hold her against him."That I'm in love with you."

CC could feel her breath getting caught in her throat when he used the 'L' word. "You're- you're in love with me?" She thought she'd faint from his words if he wasn't holding onto her and yet she felt like she was going to faint _with_ him holding on to her.

"I've always been in love with you, CC." He never let his eyes move from hers. "I can't get over how amazing you look right now with the sweat glistening over your body. I've always wanted you."

CC felt her breath become shallow as she slowly moved her hands up to his hair and ran them through his hair. "I want you too."

Niles had completely forgotten about wanting to find her tattoo the moment she said she wanted him too. "Do you love me? We can't just do this and let that be it. I'm crazy about you, CC and I want you for life. Not just for right now."

CC knew there was a lot riding on this. Even though she, herself, knew she was in love with him, she couldn't let him know that._ Or could I?_

"Okay."

Niles' eyes felt like they were to bug out of his head. "O- okay? You mean- does that mean-"

"I love you too." CC let out a deep breath and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she finally admitted her feelings to him. "I've always loved you, Niles. I don't know how you didn't see it before. Make love to me, Niles."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He quickly spun her around and reached for the front of her blouse, quickly ripping it open before sliding it past her shoulders to fall on the ground. He never moved his eyes from hers as his hands moved down to the back of her skirt, unzipping it and letting it fall down her long, lean legs. When he finally looked down he was shocked by two things. One; she was wearing a black, lace garter belt that made her legs look five miles long. "My god you're stunning, CC." And two; her tattoo. His eyes widened at the ink on her hip. _B.B? What does that stand for? _He let his hand move down to her waist and after softly gripping it, he let his thumb thumb caress over her tattoo. _BB... BB... She wouldn't get a tattoo of her mother's name. Who or what is BB? _

"Come on, Butler boy, what are you waiting for?" CC had a soft smile on her face as she tried to catch his eyes with hers.

Niles smiled softly and slowly looked up at her before his eyes widened. _Butler boy... BB. Her tattoo is about me! _

CC noticed the look on his face and she started to get nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"CC... your- your tattoo. What does it stand for? _I can't just come out and assume it's me and be wrong. _

CC blushed at his question, looking down at her tattoo. "What do you think it means, Butler boy?" Her voice was soft as she hoped he got the hint.

Niles smiled brightly before he slowly moved his arms around her waist and up her back before unhooking her bra and letting it fall down her arms to the floor. Niles couldn't get over how luscious her breasts looked and couldn't help but to take her breasts in his hands and touch them, feeling the buds become hard on contact.

"Oh Niles..." She felt her knees go weak and she reached her hands down to unzip his jeans before pushing them down. Once Niles felt the slight breeze against his legs, he stepped out of his pants after kicking his loafers off. "You really got butler boy on your hip? Were you drunk?" He chuckled softly before he kissed her jaw.

CC quickly reached for his boxers and yanked them down with a smirk on her face. "Yes. But they say you speak the truth when you're drunk. I might not have been literally speaking the truth, but it must mean something if I wanted a tattoo that had to do with you."

"And you never wanted to get it removed?" Niles felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Why would I?" She had no emotion on her face as it seemed like a simple question.

"Well I, I just thought you wouldn't want it."

"I wanted _you. _And I thought if I couldn't have you, at least I could have you permanently on my body."

"Come here, Woman." He quickly pulled her closer and ripped her panties off leaving her with just her stockings on and the bits and pieces of her lacy thong around her. He pushed her against the wall where the coats were and she grabbed onto the rod above her head before he slowly slid inside her and started to thrust.

"Oh, God!" CC felt her breath starting to increase quickly as her other arm wrapped around his neck and held him close to her.

"God, I just want to lay you down right now." He held onto her hips before he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"For a- uh, millionaire, you- uhh Niles... Would think he could afford bigger closets," she smirked before a loud groan escaped her lips when he hit her g-spot. "Ohh God, Niles. She buried her face in his neck and sucked on the skin there as Niles continued to thrust inside her.

CC slowly lifted her head and tipped it back. "Oh, Niles. Why did we wait so long?"

"Shh, shh, shh, Love. No asking 'why'." He continued to thrust into her and saw tears in her eyes. He quickly started to slow down. "Am I hurting you?"

CC sniffled a bit and shook her head as she looked down between them, getting the view of him disappearing inside her. "I'm just- I can't believe this is finally happening."

"I know, Love. I know." His thrusts were soft and slow now but when he felt it start to build up a groan escaped his lips and he soon felt CC start to bounce over him. "Oh God, CC. Faster."

Quickly, CC started to cum over him as her bouncing became faster and harder. "Fuck, Niles. I'm going to cum." She let her hand tug on the coat rod as her body took over.

"Cum for me, CC. Please." He held onto her tighter and soon they both started to release their juices, mixing them with the others. Niles' legs started to go weak and they both fell to the ground; CC bringing a coat down with her, as their backs leaned against the wall before Niles' wrapped her in his arms and held her close before he kissed the top of her head.

"You were amazing, Niles." She had a hint of a coo in her voice and it instantly made Niles twitch. CC could feel the twitch against her thigh and she reached her hand down and pushed the coat away that had come down with her, before she started to stroke him.

"Oh God, CC. You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Niles bit down on his bottom lip from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Yes," she smirked. "But not for a long time. I need to use you for as long as I can." She moved her face close to his and rubbed her nose with his, letting a sultry laugh escape her lips which only made Niles twitch again.

"Niles, I get you excited easily don't I?"

"You always get me excited," he smirked before he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." Her voice was soft and gentle as she looked into his eyes.

Niles felt his heart swell at her words. "I love _you_."

CC instantly felt a chill and laughed lightly. "I guess the radiator shut off itself."

Niles took that as a sign and grabbed the trench coat on the floor before draping it over their bodies and holding her close before they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

An hour later, Max and Fran walked in the door.

"I've never had that type of ice cream before."

Max took his coat off before helping Fran with hers. "Miss Fine, you just put every topping on every ice cream flavor. It doesn't have a name."

"Oh yeah. Well it was delicious." She looked around the room, feeling odd. Then it hit her. "Where's Niles? He's usually here to put our coats away."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. He could be grocery shopping."

Fran took their coats for him with a nod. "Or maybe he's chasing after CC to find her tattoo." she laughed as Max shook his head and walked toward the office.

Fran moved the broom from against the door knob before she opened the door with the coats in hand.

What she saw next shocked her. There at the bottom of the closet was Niles and CC, cuddled up together with a trench coat covering their naked bodies.

With her mouth open it took her a couple minutes to form any single thoughts. "Well... I think Niles finally found it."


End file.
